One word
by Nina Vale
Summary: sequel to the Quicksands. Zhalia is removed from hospital and into Dante's house and there are few suprises ahead of for her...


Sequel to the quicksands.

A short little fluffy thing I came up with(I'm too romantic for my own good really)

* * *

I do not own Huntik. If I did, I wouldn't be here…

* * *

Zhalia sighed, as she closed her eyes, she was resting on rather huge amount of pillows, in the most comfortable bed in Dante's house. After she had woken up few days ago Dante ordered her removed from hospital and into his house, because, as he said it was more 'comfortable' and she would 'be taken care of in the best way possible'. Soon she discovered he wasn't exaggerating. She had been placed in his room, since the bed the was most comfortable, and he moved to one of the guestrooms, she had been given the best bedclothes in the house, or rather-as she soon discovered- was bought specially for her. Dante really went all lengths to make it the best for her. He even took less mission, and often sent Lok and Sophie with Montehue and Tersely or other Foundation operatives just to stay home and take care of her. He was on her command as if he was some kind of servant and she was the queen of the castle. She asked him sometimes, to stop being so altruistic and get some life, but he just shook his head, and told her that he had nearly lost her and that showed him how much she really means for him, so he will not leave her, and he will not go anywhere far without her, since he gets anxious whenever he is away. After that she knew there was no use in trying to convince him, because when Dante once set his mind on something he will never let it go no matter what. And there was this other thing….When she had come to his house for the first time since her spying mission, he had done something that surprised her and made her cheeks burn. He put his head on her chest. When she had asked him what was going on, and what was he doing, he answered that he wanted to listen to her heart beat and that "for this one horrible week I lived with a thought of your heart stopping forever and with realization that I might not hear it anymore. But it didn't happen, so I'm going to enjoy this most wonderful sound, now since it has been returned to me"

And as he spoke those words he had caressed her cheek so delicately and he had been looking her straight in the eyes with such affection, love and kindness that made her heart simply melt and cheeks burn bright red. No one had ever said such thing to her. Dante surely knew how to flatter a person. Of course she granted him that wish, and she never seen him happier than when he was listening to her steady breath and heartbeat. For that moment on this scene repeated nearly on regular basis, and with every time she got more and more used to it and much more comfortable with that. Which still didn't change the fact that when she thought about it she felt her cheeks burn and heartbeat increase.

"Zhalia" his voice woke her up from her dwellings. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back as he walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips "how are you feeling?"

"marvelous" she answered "the doctor that came yesterday said that in two, three days I can get up and in a week I shall be capable of returning to work"

Dante's eyes lit up at that. He missed her on his team and as a seeker. Now his team was about to be complete again.

"That's great news" he said as he kissed her again. He sat down on her bed, and there was silence. Dark haired woman noticed that he is rather nervous, he avoided looking her in the eye, and he was turning his Caliban amulet in his fingers. The silence was getting more and more heavy and Zhalia wondered what on earth happened to him. He never had been shy or nervous and after all that he had done during last few days, she was at loss, why on earth he was so nervous in her presence.

"Dante?" she asked "did something happen? What's wrong"

"what?" he answered with a question "why would there be something wrong…no, it's just…."

He looked down again, and took a deep breath. Then he looked back at her, with seriousness and determination shining in his amber eyes. He took her both hands into his.

"Zhalia" he said looking her straight in the eyes "I've been thinking about this for a while now… I've been in love with you ever since we met for the first time year ago and my feelings were getting stronger with each day and the last events just made me more confident in them and in my decision…will you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife…I mean will you marry me?"

Zhalia blinked, few times. Now, that was something she, despite all that happened hadn't expected. Of course she knew he loved her, yes, but to such extent as to wish to marry her. She didn't know quite what to say, she didn't know if she was ready or not, but when she raised her head up again and met his eyes, so full of love, passion, nervousness and even fright…fright of rejection all her doubts were removed and she smiled.

"yes" she answered "I will"

She saw his eyes, lit up and heard him letting out a sigh of relief. Then he leaned in closing his eyes, she did the same and soon the space between them was closed and their lips met in the most sweet and loving kiss, they ever shared.

The end


End file.
